When The Going Gets Tough Rewritten
by MarnieG26
Summary: This is the rewritten form of my story When the Going Gets Tough. The original will be taken down. Rose and her friends, besides Dimitri and Tasha, are all singers. 1 year ago, a crazed fan kidnapped Rose and did some horrible things to her. When she starts to receive letters from him 1 yr later, Abe hires a bodyguard, Dimitri. Will love blossom? RxD LOVE DRAMA MYSTERY HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

So this is the rewritten form of When the Going Gets Tough…. I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm a busy bee . So some chapters will be changed completely, and others will just have small changes. Enjoy! Review!

Chapter 1

I heard his footsteps before he reached the room. He did that on purpose, the heels on his shoes were meant to scare me.

They worked. He entered the room and stared down at me. I was completely exposed and cuffed to the bed. I could only cower in fear as his eyes roamed over my body. Hunger, desire, and greed flashed in his eyes as he sat down.

"Hello my darling," he whispered, stroking my face.

I glared at his right hand as I slid upwards. The bastard was feeling me up.

"Aren't you happy to see me Rose? The last time we met things didn't go so well, but I'm giving you the chance to apologize. Anything you want to say?"

The last time we "met", he had tried to burn my cheek, so I bit his hand until I tasted blood. I was beaten in return. Instead of answering I stared at him, my face void of all emotion.

"Are you going to apologize for what you did?" He stared expectantly at me. I defiantly raised my eyebrows. Of course I would be stubborn in a life or death situation.

"Just remember that you asked for this Rose." He threw himself onto my exposed body. I immediately began to scream. His hand covered my mouth as the muffled sounds tried to escape. When he penetrated me, I shut my eyes, blocked out all the pain. The happiest memories of my life flashed before my eyes. I was grateful for them, for I never knew when my life was going to end.

The sting of a whip brought me out of my private thoughts. He stood next to me, whip in hand, penis exposed. "I've realized that I'd rather fuck you without your screams of pleasure-"

"Agonizing pain," I said. My voice cracked; I hadn't spoken in a few days, maybe weeks. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. The whip snapped against my thigh a second time.

"Shut up! I don't like them, so I'm going to do something about it." He eyed something on the table next to me. I awkwardly turned my head to the left to see what it was. Needle and thread. I glanced back at him, waiting for an explanation.

Instead of doing what I wished, he threaded the needle and approached me. I began to squirm as I realized his true intentions. He sat on me this time, one leg on each side of my stomach, with his penis in my cleavage. However, I continued to flail underneath him.

"Moving will only make this worse darling," he said before driving the needle into my top lip. I screamed as he chuckled. He continued to sow my lips together as the blood leaked into my mouth.

I only felt pain, agonizing pain. That's all I felt. When he was finished he got off my body and cut the thread. Tears were flowing freely down my face and towards my blood smeared lips.

He laughed. "Have anything to say? Maybe now you'll keep your fucking mouth shut. Do you want to test that theory?" He laid on me and penetrated me roughly. He began moving, back and forth, moaning… moaning… moaning…

I woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being soooooo late with this. I know I said Monday, as in last Monday, but I became busy with my family from Michigan being in town... So here's the update!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My name is Rose Hathaway-Mazur. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I'm about 5'7, which is a pretty average height. I'm part Turkish and part Irish, which I think is cool. I have a perfect tan and perfect body. I'm curvy but not fat, I actually have an ass, and I wear a pretty good bra size.

You might have heard of me. I happen to be the exact same person as the celebrity Rose Hathaway-Mazur. I'm a musician. I've been a singer for three years now, and I have to so that there is no other job that can compare. I am also a choreographer and writer. I have published a few books, but I still go to school, college of course.

Another reason you might have heard of me is because of the Kidnapping Case. A man, a crazed fan to be correct, had kidnapped me and claimed that we were madly in love. The feeling wasn't mutual- at all. He took me to an abandoned construction site. He raped me. The raping was constant, as in every day, all the time. He hurt me in more ways than one. Besides the rape, there was burning, cutting, whippings, beatings, and the sowing of my lips together. The police finally found me naked, bruised, battered, and covered in blood six months after my kidnapping. The man escaped is still out there and I face the chance of getting re-kidnapped everyday.

_**This starts after I woke up screaming. (from the last chapter.)**_

I lay in my bed, gasping as tears fell down my face. I hugged my knees to my chest and began to rock back and forth. The memories flashed through my mind. I checked the clock, it read 3:26 a.m. I was lonely and afraid. I had to get out of my room. The dark corners of the room were closing in on me. I had to go out, now.

I tore open my door and walked downstairs to the kitchen for comfort food. I'm not a fat-ass- I work out- but I need comfort food just as much as an overweight person does. My comfort food of choice tonight? A chocolate smoothie with bananas, strawberries, and kiwis. My comfort food varied from desserts to full course meals. I sat at the island and stared glumly at the delicious concoction before me. As I sipped it, my eyes began to drift to other things on the table. They finally landed on the pile. The letters were arranged by date. I had realized that he was sending me letters once a week. _**HE**_ is the same man that kidnapped me. The letters were memories of what he had done to me for six months. He was only on month two. The letters came with videos of what he had done. I knew that the new mail meant one thing, he was going to try to kidnap me again.

I poured the rest of my smoothie into the sink and headed back upstairs to try to get some sleep. So much for comfort...

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Abe sat across from the man. It was four in the morning and he was tired as HELL. The men both stared at each other.

"So you can do it right?"

"Yes sir." the man had an accent, Russian to be exact.

"Dimitri Belikov," Abe read from a file on his desk. "Twenty-six, Russian, 6'7, brown hair, and brown eyes. I'm calling in that favor you owe me. I trust that you will guard her even if it means you have to put your own life at stake. There is a dangerous man out there Dimitri, a man that won't hesitate to kill you if you are standing in between him and Rose. Do you understand?"

"Abe, you're not going to scare me away." Dimitri smirked. "I'm a man of my word. I told you that I would protect your daughter and I WILL do it. When do you want me to go to her home?"

"I want you t leave tomorrow. You can stay here for the night. There will be a briefcase with Rose's medical information while she was in the hospital, her home layout, the details of the case, and Rose's diary."

"Her…diary?"

"The man made her write a diary entry everyday after he was done with her." Disgust was obviously shown on Abe's face. "When the man escaped he left the journal next to the sick son a bitch made her write and read the entries to him, just to make sure they were accurate. When he is found, I'm doğduğunda hiç olduğunu orospu dilek yapacağız. O işkence edilmesi gibi ne hissedeceksiniz. O ona ödeme yapacağım, öderim. Yes, he'll pay quite well. **( going to make that bitch wish he was never born. He'll feel what it's like to be tortured. He'll pay, I'll make him pay.)**

Dimitri was stunned. His eyes scanned the man in front of him, Abe Mazur. His reputation was well known in the mob world. Behind the fury in his eyes, you could see the pain and anguish. His only child was taken away from him and tortured, and he couldn't help her. Even now, he could not help her. Mazur was really living in pure hell. Dimitri shook off his somber feelings and stood. "Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"No actually, you won't."

"Business to attend to in another country?"

"More like flying to another country to escape my daughter's wrath when she realizes that I hired her a bodyguard."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Something's are best kept secret." Abe smiled. "Goodnight Dimitri."

Both of the men stood to leave, with Rose on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being soooooo late with this. Seriously, bear with me. I will get this finished. It'll all get better in time. (Leona Lewis song quote!)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up exhausted, so I fell back asleep. I heard my door open, but I paid no attention to it.

"Rosie wake up."

Jesus why did Adrian have to wake me up. His face was not the first that I wanted to see in the morning. Johnny Depp's yes, Adrian Ivashkov's... definitely not.

"Come on Rosie-Posie wake up! I **WILL** pull the covers off of your bed."

"Do it and I'm castrating you." I mumbled into the comfort my pillow.

"That would be unpleasant, but this is worth the risk."

After he said that, Adrian tore the covers off of me. The air conditioned rom quickly sent goose bumps along my skin. I jumped off of my bed and ran for him.

"Shit!" he yelled before taking off.

"**ADRIAN**! You're so dead!"

I chased him downstairs, which I almost ended up falling down, to the den. Christian's Aunt Tasha ( a.k.a Bitch) sat watching some stupid reality show. I stopped running to scowl at her.

"I see that you have to chase after your men instead of the other way around. Better hurry, he's getting away." she smirked.

"Go choke on a penis."

I shot off again. I heard Adrian's stupid laugh in the kitchen. I ran in and as soon as I saw him I pounced. We rolled, landing with Adrian squirming underneath me.

"Well Rose I have to say, I've always wanted you in this position, just with a different setting and emotion."

I punched him on his chest, hard. I then proceeded to smack him around several times.

"You son of a fucking bitch! I swear Adrian one day I'm going to cut your balls off!"

Adrian stared at me with his stupid smirk on his face.

"Morning Rose."

I groaned. "Adrian go crawl into a hole and die. It's too early to be up. Why did you commit me to this terror?"

"It's eleven thirty."

"My point!"

"What is going on here?"

I looked up to see my main bodyguard, Eddie Castile. A really tall, really hot man stood next to him.

"Adrian is an annoying asshole." I hissed.

"Oh it looked like you two were about to have sex down there."

"Hell yeah that's what was about to happen!" Adrian yelled.

I began to hit him again. When he tried to get up I kneed him in his stomach .

"Help me." he wheezed. "She _will_ kill me."

Two hands pried me off of Adrian and set me on my feet. I stood face to face with Eddie.

"He tore the covers off your bed?"

"Yes!" I ppouted, quite immaturely I'll admit.

"Dimwit. Anyway, Rose this is Dimitri Belikov. He's your on base security."

"My what?"

"On base security. He will go where you go and live where you live."

By now I was pretty pissed off. Who the hell thought that they could tell a sexy stranger that he could live with me? Only I could do that!

"WHO?"

Eddie looked confused. "Uh Dimitri Belikov. Right here."

"No Eddie." I growled. "Who _hired_ Dimitri?"

"Uh… well…um" Eddie began to blush. "I'm not exactly sure who... uh hired him?"

"Eddie, if you don' t tell me I'm going to tell Mia what I saw and heard you doing in the bath-"

"It was Abe!"

"Thank you."

"You're father is not in the country." said someone with a Russian accent.

We all looked at Dimitri.

I spoke. "Oh really? Let me explain something to you. Abe is a backwards man. If he says that he's going out of the country, he's really going to his penthouse in North LA that he thinks I don't know about. Now, I am going to get ready to leave. Stay here. When I'm finished we're going to go see my dear old pappy."

"Need some help with that shower Rose?"

"Fuck you Adrian Ivashkov!"

"Anytime Rose, anytime!"

After I went upstairs and showered, I stood in my body dryer to well, dry off. There's something that people just don't get about body dryers. They. Are. AMAZING! They're sanitary and much more better than a towel. A girl doesn't even need a hair drier! A body drier is way faster. So yeah, get one.

Anyways, when I finished showering, I went into my room and put on a black shorts, stilettos, and a shirt that said I'm as SWEET as a lemon. Walking back downstairs, Adrian's eyes bulged when I came into the kitchen.

"Ready uh, guy who's name I've accidentally already forgotten?" I said to the tall guy.

"It's Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov." he replied. "And yes I'm ready. Lead the way."

_Hmm_,_ doesn't talk much. Guess I'll just have to break his shell in the car. MWAHAHA_,' I thought evilly.

* * *

**So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Maybe it'll be soon, right now I'm using my step-dad's laptop. So cross your fingers and hope he'll let me continue to use it!**

**And majorette camp is starting tomorrow, so wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So what kind of music do you like Dimitri?"

"I listen to music from the seventies, eighties, nineties-"

"Anything from the twenty-first century?" I joked.

"I have heard some of your songs. They're good, but not my type. My little sister Viktoria is a huge fan."

"You have a sister?"

"I have three sisters. Viktoria is your big fan, and then there's Karolina and Sonya. They like your music too."

"That's cool. What's your family like?" I asked Dimtri while effectively dodging a red sports car.

"Well, mother's name is name is Olena Belikov. She's a house mom. I guess you would describe her as a loving mother. She has always been there for me, she is a great mother. My babushka, a Russian grandmother, name is Yeva Belikov. She's old, frail, and very wise. She's also mysterious."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You wouldn't be freaked out?"

"I'm not, now tell me!"

"She can see things."

"Uh yeah, so can everyone else Dimitri." I said in an oblivious tone. "Duh."

"No Roza, she can see things, things that are going to happen."

"So she can see the future?"

"Yes, in her dreams. She can be quite creepy. When I was a teen I would sneak out of the house, but the next day she always knew. It just gave her ammo for blackmail." **(that was the best way I could figure out how to explain Yeva knowing things!)**

"Okay well that's kind of neat. Tell me about your sisters."

"Viktoria is the youngest of us. She's the lively one even though she's sixteen. She looks like my mother, brown hair, brown eyes, tall, and skinny. Vik is the siblings I'm closest to." Dimitri paused and looked out of the window.

"You really miss them don't you?" I smiled at him.

"Terribly."

"Next sister."

Dimitri chuckled before he spoke. "Karolina is one of my older sisters. She's thirty-four and has two children, Paul and Zoya. She's a taller version of Viktoria, but her face is skinnier. Paul is seven years and Zoya is three months. Paul resembles me when I was his age and Zoya looks exactly like all the Belikov women did when they were babies. Zoya's the cutest baby I've ever seen."

I smiled at Dimitri's love for his family. The way his whole face lit up when he talked about them was cute

"Sonya is the oldest sister. (I think) She's thirty-six and has no children. She looks like my other two sisters. That's my whole family."

"No brothers?" I immediately asked. I enjoyed hearing Dimitri talk about his family, they sounded amazing.

"None. I grew up with girls. My days were spent at tea parties and sleepovers."

"Aww that's so sad… and hilarious." I said while laughing my ass off. "I can see you in a pink tutu with makeup on and drinking tea!"

Dimitri blushed and laughed along with me. He full on laugh was beautiful. His eyes looked joyful and he looked even more godlike than before.

I rolled my window down so I get some air. To anyone outside of my car we probably looked like two idiots. I was Rose fucking Hathaway- Mazur, I didn't care.

After turning on the Los Angeles exit, I had to stop at a freaking red light. I rested my arm on the window.

"Oh my Gawd! It's Rose Hathaway-Mazur!" someone with a squeaky voice yelled.

I slowly turned my head to the left. A girl around seventeen sat in the driver's seat of the sports car that I had dodged earlier. Figures. A boy around the girl's age sat in the passenger seat.

I smiled and waved. "Hey."

"Hot damn it's Rose fucking Hathaway- Mazur. "I'm talking to Rose Hathaway- Mazur!-"

"You are my IDOL!" the girl screamed. "I own everything you've ever made! Purses, shoes, lingerie, jewelry, clothes-"

"I've always wanted to just rip your clothes off and take you from the back. Your ass is perfect! Who am I kidding, every part of you is perfect! Your breasts would fit perfectly into my hands and I would squeeze them until all you could do was scream my name.-"

I stared at the boy in horror.

"Did he really just say that?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah. He did." I said drily. "Is the light green yet?"

Just as I looked at the stoplight, it flashed green. I yelled a goodbye out of the window and sped down the street, hoping to forget our encounter with those kids. I turned into Abe's condo building and parked.

"You ready Comrade?"

"Comrade?"

I grinned. "It fits you. You know, you being from Russia and all that stuff that I've heard about but tend not to pay attention to."

Dimitri laughed a got out of the car. When we reached Abe's door I motioned for Dimitri to be quiet. I pulled the extra key from under the biggest rock outside and inserted it into the lock. Dimitri walked into the condo and whistled. I approached Abe's door and heard thumping.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"I think that your dad is having s-"

"Ohhh fuck Abe! Right there!"

I instantly blanched. "I did not just hear a woman moan my dad's name. I didn't. Comrade please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Roza."

I pounded my fist on the door and the moaning immediately stopped.

"Who is it?" my dad's husky voice asked.

"Your daughter."

"Just a minute Rosemarie."

"It's just Rose!"

My dad opened the door in his underwear.

"Baba! You couldn't have put more clothes on?!" i screamed shielding my eyes.

"Hello kiz. Oh, hello Dimitri."

"Hello Zmey."

"What is the reason for this?" I asked Abe furiously.

"For what?" he replied innocently.

"Oh you know what. Why are you having sex? You're old! That chick is most likely my age!"

"Kiz, I'm forty-six. That's insulting." Abe put a hand to his chest in mock hurt."And Tammy is twenty-nine."

"And, what is the meaning of _this_?"

"Of what?"

"Dimitri! The seven foot guy standing next to me!"

"Actually I'm six-eight." Dimitri muttered.

"He's your bodyguard. I hired him last night."

"Yeah, well I don't need him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Rosemarie, ever since we found you at the construction site that man has been sending you letters, videos, and pictures. Do you think that I would let my daughter go unprotected?"

"I'm not unprotected! I have Eddie and his crew."

"Yes, you have Eddie and his crew of ten or eleven men. That obviously wasn't enough for you to be safe. That is why I hired Dimitri. He will be with you at all times so you won't get hurt. If something happens to him, then I'll hire another."

"Hiring me was very wise of your father. You need protection Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

I sighed with defeat. I knew that they were right, I just didn't like the fact that people kept risking their lives for mine.

"Fine. I'll keep him."

"Akıllı bir seçim yapıyorsunuz arttı. Teşekkür Ederiz." Abe told me.

"Bye baba." I hugged him and walked out the door. Dimitri silently followed me to the car.

"I don't regret risking my life for you Roza. You're a good person and I'm honored to serve you."

"Dimitri you're not my servant, but thanks." I laughed and drove back onto the highway.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_-Akıllı bir seçim yapıyorsunuz arttı. Teşekkür Ederiz: You are making a smart choice Rose. Thank you._

* * *

**So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Maybe it'll be soon Hoped you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dimitri and I were on the way back home, sitting in complete silence. I turned on the radio to have some noise. The DJ announced the song that was about to play. I turned off the radio as soon as the first bet played. Dimitri could not hear that song.

"Why did you just turn the radio on then off?" the man on my mind asked.

"I changed my mind. I don't like music." I thought to say. My second thought was 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Roza, you're a singer, that doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, okay, I just didn't want to listen to music anymore. I love silence."

Dimitri leaned close to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I think," he whispered in my ear sexily, "that you don't want me to hear the song that's playing. You obviously know it."

My throat was dry. "Umm… how do you know that?"

"Turn the radio on. "Dimitri sat back with a satisfied smirk.

"No."

His smile dropped. Dimitri's eyes flicked from the radio to my face and back.

"Don't even think about it." I growled.

"And if I do?"

"You'll see what happens."

Dimitri's hands flashed out. One turned on the radio while the other one grabbed my oncoming hand.

'That was Rose Hathaway-Mazur singing California Gurls! Are there any more song suggestions? Caller 457, what song would you like to hear?' the DJ said.

I sighed in relief; they weren't playing anymore of my songs.

"Uh yeah, I want to hear Bound to You, by Rose Hathaway-Mazur! I love her so much!."

I groaned. The girl had to pick a love song. The song begin to play. I quietly sat back as I continued to drive us home.

_'I am terrified to love for the first time._

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And I've finally found my way._

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_Im bound to you.'_

The DJ started talking again as soon as the song went off.

"Roza that song was beautiful."

I blushed and looked out the window. "Thanks. It's old, I wrote it last year." I really didn't want to talk about it. That song had a story that I didn't want to tell.

"Who was it about?"

I quickly looked at Dimitri in shock. "What do you mean?"

"The song had to be about someone Roza."

"It was no one."

"Who was it Rose? You can trust me."

"Adrian."

"What?"

"Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov... the one living in my house."

"You dated him?"

"I _loved_ Adrian. It was right around the time after I was kidnapped and I reached out for comfort. Adrian was there and I guess you could say that as we got closer I realized that he wasn't really what everyone said he was."

"Which was?"

"A womanizer."

"Ahh."

"Now I wasn't some stupid, naïve little girl, I was still a grown woman with a mind. Adrian soon realized that he couldn't handle all of the pressure that he said I put on him."

"Pressures like?"

"I would have these horrible nightmares and wake up screaming and crying. Sometimes I would be with Adrian, but then I would completely blank out and see when I was back with _him_. I wouldn't eat for days, sometimes lock myself in my room, and randomly start crying."

"And what did Adrian do?" Dimitri asked me softly.

"He left knew that I had issues with people leaving me and he left. He flew to Tahiti for a few weeks and came back with a bimbo on his arm. _They_ didn't leave his room until it was time to eat."

"Roza, "Dimitri said tenderly, "you didn't deserve that."

"I did Dimitri, I did deserve it. It's my fault. I pushed him away. He couldn't handle the pressure and left me. He just got up and packed." a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Roza stop the car." Dimitri whispered.

"Dimitri im two minutes away from the house, why would I pull over?" I said, lightly laughing.

'Pull the car over Rose." this time Dimitri growled.

I looked over at him in shock as I stopped the car on the side of the road. Dimitri unbuckled his seat belt, got out of the car, and came over to my side. He then proceeded to open my door and take off my seatbelt.

"Dimitri what are you- ahh!"

Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me over to his side of the car. He sat down and cradled me in his lap.

"Roza," he said quietly in my ear. "It is _not _your fault. When did your abandonment issues begin?"

"Right after my mom died."

"I'm sorry for that. Look Roza, Adrian has no respect for women. If he thinks that leaving you was the best idea then he is ignorant. I won't leave you. I'm here to protect you, you'll always have me."

"You won't leave me? You'll stay?" my voice cracked on the last word.

"I'll never leave."

I snuggled into Dimitri's chest as he kissed my hair. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like aftershave and a hint of cinnamon. I burrowed my head farther into his chest. More tears fell down my face as I realized that Dimitri would never leave me. Dimitri must have felt my tears through his shirt because he lifted my chin up.

"Why are you crying milaya?" he asked while wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"You're going to stay. No one ever stays."

Dimitri brought his lips closer to mine. "I'm not most people." he whispered before kissing me.

Butterflies built inside of my stomach as I kissed him back. Kissing Dimitri felt so right, and amazing. Even though I barely knew him, I felt that we had a connection that I didn't share with anyone else in the house. Dimitri hesitantly pulled back the same time that I did. He looked into my eyes.

"I've wanted to do that ever since we sat in this car."

I just nodded, my body was still high off of his kiss.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded again. I climbed off his lap and jumped into the driver's seat.

When we finally reached my house Dimitri grabbed me and gave me another kiss. He held my hand as we walked through the doorway. Adrian was sitting on the couch in the living room. Dimitri smiled at me and let go of my hand. He walked over to Adrian and yanked him off the couch.

And punched him in his face. My mind could only register that Dimitri had punched Adrian.

And looked like a god while doing it.

* * *

**Guys please review this story! I need to know what you guys think about the small, or maybe large, changes... let me know wha you guys want to see or anything that you feel might be significant to the story as I change it... :)**

**So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Maybe it'll be soon. Hoped you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rose P.O.V**

I gasped along with Lissa and Tasha as Dimitri glared at Adrian. Adrian sat on the couch, his face contorted in pain. Christian, who sat on the other end of the couch, gave out a low whistle.

"Dude, I _swear_ I felt that from all the way over here," he smirked.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Adrian demanded while clutching his chin and standing up.

"I heard that you left Roza for a another woman, and then spent all week in your room with that woman." Dimitri stepped closer to Adrian, almost in his face. "But that is not the reason I hit you. I hit you because you left Roza over something she couldn't control and still dare to call yourself a man."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You honestly don't remember?" I whispered.

* * *

**Dimitri P.O.V**

"You honestly don't remember?" Roza whispered.

My heart broke for her. She had found comfort in the wrong man. If I were here years ago, this never would have happened. Roza wouldn't have been kidnapped, tortured once, and then be tortured again by a man that she trusted. She would have been safe in my arms.

_'What are you thinking Dimitri? You just met Roza, you shouldn't have kissed her and gave her false hopes on anything. You don't deserve her, she's too precious.' I mentally scolded myself._

I zoned back into reality to find Roza gone and Adrian with a pack of ice on his cheek.

"Where's Roza?"

"She ran to her room and she won't let me in." Lissa answered, coming down the staircase.

I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to Rose's room. I tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Go away!" Rose screamed from inside. I could tell that she had been crying. Her voice sounded like it.

"Roza," I whispered, "Let me in."

"Dimitri… please go away," she sighed.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Fine."

The door opened a few seconds later. Rose stood in the doorway, he hair pulled back into a messy bun and her mascara running down her face. She was still the most beautiful woman on Earth to me. I stepped inside her room and sat down on the couch across from her bed. I examined the room, noticing that she had a full kitchen and master bathroom in her room.

"You have an apartment in here!" I exclaimed.

Roza laughed. Mission accomplished.

"No. My apartment is actually through those doors. They lead to an almost attic setting, but there is a full kitchen, master bedroom and master bathroom up there. There's also a piano and harp in the music room. Oh, there's a freezer room for food that I store if a world war ever happens, but I wouldn't stay up there for safety."

"Wow, I need one of those." I smiled.

Roza smiled back. Then she sighed and sat down next to me.

"Why does life has to be like this? Why can't everyone just be happy and have a life full of rainbows and unicorns?"

"If everyone had a life of rainbows and unicorns, there wouldn't be a point of waking up the next morning. People like drama, it defines them."

"What are you a Zen master?" Roza giggled.

"No, just a very wise man, if I say so myself."

"Well, I say that your life hasn't been all rainbows and unicorns."

"And you're right. I didn't have a rainbow and unicorns life."

"What happened?" She turned towards me with her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"My father used to rape and beat my mother. What makes it even worse is that she let it happen."

Rose gasped and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I bet you hated that man."

"I hated him with everything in me. One day I couldn't stand what he was doing to her."

"What did you do?" she smiled.

"I beat his ass."

Roza stared at me in wonder and amazement. "You kicked your own dad's ass?"

'Yes, one day I just couldn't stand him beating up my mother anymore. I was taller than he was and I had more muscle then he did so it wasn't hard."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen?! Dimitri that's amazing. Has he come back since then?"

"No and if he ever does then I'll kill him." I growled. I couldn't even imagine him coming back to her, she meant nothing to him in the first place. He just liked to show that he could hold dominance over her. He knew she wouldn't fight back.

"Hey, that's bravest thing a person that I've known has ever done." Rose whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the bravest guy out there." I said.

"Well you are to me."

Our eyes met at the same time. There a sense of peace in the room and in between us. I moved to kiss her.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Rose," Adrian said, "Rose let me in."

Her eyes snapped to the door. "Why?"

"Because I still care for you."

"But you don't love me right? You never loved me. I was just a trophy on your arm, something for you to show off to all your other dumbass guy friends."

"That's not true Rose... I miss you, I need you again."

"Need me how, in bed? That's never going to happen again Adrian. Please leave the presence of my door, it's disturbed by your touch."

I heard him sigh before his heavy footsteps faded away. Roza let out a breath that she probably didn't know she was holding. I examined her face before speaking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered "I'm gonna go downstairs and fix some dinner. Are you okay with some steak, fries, and a salad? That's what I usually make on Fridays."

"That's perfect. Do you need any help?"

A surprised look came on her face. "You don't have to..."

"I want to." I assured her.

Roza smiled. "Well, sure."

She headed out of her room and I took a deep breath before following her.

_Relax Dimitri, she's just a woman that every man in the world drools over, and let's not forget her being a model, writer, singer, and almost actress. _

I was going to faint.

Черт возьми!

* * *

_**Черт возьми: fucking hell.**_

* * *

**So I didn't really change anything to this chapter because I really liked it this way. **

**Guys please review this story! I need to know what you guys think about the small, or maybe large, changes... let me know wha you guys want to see or anything that you feel might be significant to the story as I change it... :)**

**So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Maybe it'll be soon. Hoped you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri was a good man. After he helped me through my lover's spat, he came downstairs to help cook dinner. Living in a house with more than thirty people had its benefits. _**(The guards live in another building but come to Rose's house for dinner. Dimitri, Eddie and Mia are the only ones that live with Rose. Mia isn't a guard! Think of Rose's house as the main building in a complex, except the guardians have smaller versions of her house around her actual house. So she owns a lot of land.)**_ My kitchen was huge! My dining room was three times the size of one dining room. I loved eating dinner with my family, and that included the guards and their spouses or families. The kitchen had four humongous refrigerators, four state of the art stoves and ovens, and a very elegant island in the middle. It was Betty Crocker's dream. I had to buy all of my groceries from the companies because Sam's Club didn't sell them in big enough sizes.

Dimitri handed me a tray of steak to season and when I finished I handed them to Christian, who put them on the big grill. We continued this pattern until all sixty-four steaks were grilled to perfection and placed on platters. The fries were placed in a deep fryer (kind of like an oversized one from McDonald's) and put in a big bowls. Lissa and I added cheese, tomatoes, bacon bits, and cucumbers to a salad and tossed it, not literally. The guys put sodas, plates, silverware, and cups with ice at each seat on the table. All of the food was put on a very long specially made Lazy Susan and we all sat down to eat. Dimitri sat on my left and Liss sat on my right. Christian sat next to Liss, and Adrian sat next to Dimitri. Tasha sat next to Christian. Eddie and Mia sat next to Adrian. The rest filled in their seats and looked at me.

"Hey you guys." I smiled.

'Heys' echoed from everyone.

"Dimitri is the new guy, he's my on base security and he lives in the house with me. He'll go every where I go. He's Russian."

"And hella sexy!" A female guard shouted.

Dimitri's face turned red while everyone laughed.

"I'll take a piece of that cake any day." Tasha said.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want your muffin top to get too out of control Tasha." I mumbled.

Dimitri choked on a laugh and sat down after a brief hello wave. The food was passed around and we all had our separate conversations as we ate.

"Alright everyone." I said when we had all finished dinner. "We all know what comes after dinner."

"I don't." Dimitri smirked.

"I know that too. After dinner we watch one of the artist's music videos. It happens to be my video turn."

"Is everyone ready?" Eddie called.

"No Eddie we're just gonna sit here."

"Okay Rosie."

Eddie pressed a button and a huge flat T.V came from the ceiling. He turned it on and inserted a DVD into the player. After pressing play my song 'Dirty' came on. Redman was featured in the song. The video was in a nightclub. I was wearing a bikini and chaps. Adrian whistled when my bikini bottoms were shown.

"Who picked this?" I said laughing. "I look like a slut."

"I did." Lissa said. "I like this one."

The video ended and everyone left to attend to their own business. Dimitri still at the table.

"So Comrade, what did you think?" I asked him.

"Uhh… well, um…" he said, "I think it was..., it was nice, pretty nice."

"Yeah, that was the reaction that most of the world gave me."

"Nice song though."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for helping with dinner." I told Dimitri.

"No problem, I'll walk you up."

He followed me up the stairs. We both stopped when we reached the meeting point of our rooms. I looked around at nothing, we were definitely having an awkward moment.

"So uh, night?" I said.

Dimitri stepped closer to me, we were chest to chest. I stopped breathing as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Roza, моя сладкая, сладкая Roza." Dimitri smiled at me once more before he closed his door.

I stood in the hallway, momentarily stunned. I finally came to my senses and went to bed. For the first time, my dreams were filled with Dimitri caressing me with sweet nothings and kisses.

* * *

_"Что вы хотите Roza?" Dimitri's hands raked down my stomach, leaving tingles as residue. I squirmed on the bed, his touch was sending pleasuring feelings **straight down there**. "Скажи мне Roza."_

I woke with a start. It was one a.m. Dimitri was in the middle of giving me a full body massage and I had to wake up. Each word he spoke was enhanced by his Russian accent. That's Rose for you; always ruining a good time. Now that I was sexually frustrated, my body wouldn't allow me to sleep. I pulled off the covers and decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I opened one of my fridges, took out some fries, and put them in the microwave. While my food warmed I sat at the island and sighed again.

"Something on your mind Roza?"

I shrieked and shrank away from the island. Dimitri sat across from me, drinking something from a mug. I hadn't even noticed he was in the kitchen.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!"

"My apologizes Roza. I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs for a cup of coffee. I see you're eating; why are you awake?"

"I, uh... also could not sleep." I stuttered. There was no way in hell that Dimitri was going to know that dreams of him naked kept me awake.

"I see."

There was a moment of awkwardness between us. I felt the need to fill in the void that silence was making.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" I stupidly murmured.

"My dreams kept me awake, I guess you could say." His eyes flashed as he looked at me, just like in my dream. Those feelings returned again. I almost moaned at the kitchen table, which would have been quite mortifying.

"Oh."

There was another moment of silence. I took the chance to study Dimitri. His hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes were darker, almost black. His jaw and chin had a hint of stubble on it, as if he hadn't shaved in two days. My eyes moved down and that's when my night was made. Dimitri wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest was shaved and there were muscles... everywhere. His arm muscles flexed with every move he made and the man clearly had no shame in his eight pack either.

"Rose? Roza?"

My head snapped to Dimitri's face and I blushed. "Uh... yeah?"

"I thought you would like to know that your food is done."

"Oh thanks." I smiled as I pulled the food out of the microwave.

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" **(REMEMBER, IT'S FRIDAY!TECHNICALLY SATURDAY MORNING!)** Dimitri asked me as I sat down to eat.

"Well, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian are all going to Disney World for Liss and Christian's anniversary, so I'm helping arrange their arrival, tickets, and helping Liss pack. They leave on Sunday and will be back in two weeks. _We_ are not going because I have classes next week. Be prepared."

"For what?"

"At California State University, the students get a bit crazy when I have classes on campus."

"Crazy as in...?"

"As in guys chase me down and pledge their undying love for me and people stare at me in class. There might be the excited fan that tries to get too close every once in awhile."

"Nothing that I can't handle."

"Great." I had finished my food by then. "Well, when are you going back to bed?"

"When are _you_ going back to bed?" Dimitri smirked.

"So we're playing this game?"

"Who said I was playing a game?"

I didn't notice that with each sentence we were getting closer, so close that we were standing nose to chest. Dimitri's eyes moved down to my lips and then to my eyes. I stared into his eyes, they were captivating.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

I smiled. "I don't know how to answer to that."

Dimitri grinned before coming closer and kissing me. Once again, sparks flew as our lips connected. Our tongues battled for dominance and eventually, his won. We both pulled back at the same time, breathing hard and flustered. We stared at each other for a moment before Dimitri spoke.

"Goodnight Roza." he muttered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night." I replied in a daze.

He walked out of the kitchen and to his room. When I was certain that is door had closed, I went to mine. After stretching into bed I quickly fell asleep, this time with no interruptions.

* * *

**моя сладкая, сладкая Roza**: my sweet, sweet Rose

Что вы хотите Roza: What do you want Rose

Скажи мне Roza:Tell me Rose

* * *

**Guys please review this story! I need to know what you guys think about the small, or maybe large, changes... let me know wha you guys want to see or anything that you feel might be significant to the story as I change it... :)**

**So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Maybe it'll be soon. Hoped you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"So Christian, you plan on getting laid at Disney World? After all, it is the place where your dreams can come true!" I teased.

"Ha ha Rose. While I'm getting laid, you'll be here, all alone, and at school. Think about that."

"You'll be at a place for children, Pyro. Lissa loves kids. She'll be playing with them the whole time. You are going to get ditched."

"Oh shit, you're right." he mumbled. "Liss, babe, you wouldn't ditch me for kids would you?"

She came out of the bathroom and stood in front of him. "Of course I wouldn't Chris. I would spend four hours with you every day."

"Oh okay, great. See Rose, problem solved."

Liss and I laughed. He didn't realize that four hours of each day in a week was only twenty eight hours. So instead of having 168 hours to spend time with Lissa, he was only getting a third of that, 56.

"Christian, you're an idiot. You know that?" I said, still giggling.

"I am not."

"Okay." I'd wait for him to figure the math.

Dimitri knocked on the already open door. "Roza, may I speak with you?"

"Good god Dimitri, you're so formal. The door was already open. You could've just waltzed in!"

Adrian brushed past Dimitri and lazily sat down on the opposite end of the couch that I was on.

"Just like that." I said drily, my mood instantly souring.

"What sup my good people?"

"Oh god Adrian, you're drunk." I groaned.

"Rose, R-Rosie, I am not drunk, just intoximicafited."

"What's that?" Dimitri smirked.

"You stay.. Stay out of this. This is all you're fault. If you hadn't come along, she would be on her knees sucking my dick-"

In a flash, Dimitri had crossed the room and grabbed Adrian by his neck. "Don't speak to her that way," he growled.

"Dimitri," Christian said, "Just calm down and don't kill Adrian. Okay?"

"His mouth puts him in danger of dying every day," Dimitri responded.

"Don't be an ass Belikov. Just because Rosie wants to fuck with me and not you doesn't mean you have to get your panties in a twist. Let me go, I want some Doritos." Adrian said. "Rosie will always be ready to get on her knees when I say so alright?"

"I will kill you right here right now. I assume that Roza doesn't like you speaking about her in that manner. Do you Roza?"

I stood glaring at Adrian. "No actually I hate it. It's rude and disgusting."

"Oh pssh. Rosie you know you like it when I talk dirty to you. You like it when I tell you to go down and suck on my thick long cock."

"In your dreams Adrian. You must be confusing me with one of your common whores. I never have and never will give you a blowjob. That's revolting."

"You know you like this dick."

"No I hate it."

"I suggest you shut up Adrian." Lissa said. "Dimitri is still close to killing you, and no one is ging to stop him."

"WHAT?! You guys wouldn't save me?" Adrian started to cry and I groaned again.

"Dimitri, please take him to his room and then lock the door."

"Anything Roza. Christian, could you lead me to his room?"

"Uh sure." Christian responded.

They left the room and I looked at Liss, who in turn was grinning at me.

"Any reason you're smiling that hard at me?"

"He said and I quote, 'Anything Roza.' What's going on with you two?"

"Well..." I blushed.

"You're blushing, you never blush!" Lissa squealed. She closed the door and locked it. "Spill."

I blushed even more. "The first day that Dimitri was here, we kind of had this heart to heart and we kissed. God Liss, it was amazing. He's so perfect. He told me that he'd never leave me alone. And that day he punched Adrian, he just cared so much and we almost kissed but Adrian ruined, of course. Then this morning I woke up at about one and went downstairs to get something to eat. Dimitri happened to be downstairs drinking coffee. We both couldn't i finished my steak and one thing led to another and he asked me what I would do if I kissed him. I told him that I couldn't give him an answer and he kissed me. It was beautiful Liss. I absolutely loved it. Dimitri told me goodnight and then we went to bed."

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Lissa screamed.

"I know!"

"Rose, what if he's _The One_?"

"If Dimitri's _The One_ then I'll be the happiest girl alive." I sighed. "He's so romantic, and chivalrous, and sexy, and tall, and... he's just a great guy."

"I think he's perfect for you Rose."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the door.

"Not that we were spying, but can we come in now?" Christian asked.

I'm pretty sure my skin was the color of a tomato by now. I heard Dimitri chuckle from behind the door. I grudgingly walked over to the door and yanked it open. Christian was leaned on the side of the door with his stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I glared.

"Nothing, just thinking about how Dimitri might be The One! It's so romantic!" he fake walked over to Lissa.

I looked up at Dimitri. He was looking down at me with a soft smile on his face.

"May we speak now?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I murmured back.

He grabbed my hand and led me away from Liss and Christian's room. We went out the back patio dorr and to the gazebo in my backyard. Dimitri pulled me down next to him on one of the oak benches.

"Rose... Roza," he started. "I know that I've only known you for a few days now, but you mean a lot to me. What I'm trying to say is, I feel, when I'm around you, the world just seems to light up and everything feels better. What I'm trying to ask you, I want to ask you..."

"Ask me what Dimitri?" I smiled at him. "Just say it fast, like peeling of a band-aid."

"WouldyougoonadatewithmenextF riday?" he breathed.

"Uhh... that band-aid was peeled a bit too fast. Slow down a bit." I laughed.

"Roza, would you like to go on a date with me next Friday?"

"Oh." On the inside I was having a party. 'I'm going on a date with Dimitri' was all that went through my head.

Hold on inner Rose.

Did we say yes yet?

Judging from the sad look on Dimitri face, I don't think so.

"I would love to." Dimitri's face brightened, and in that moment, he was the most beautiful man I'd seen in my lifetime.

"Really." he said. "You really want to go on a date with me?"

"Isn't that what you just asked me?" I laughed.

"Well yes, but I never imagined that you'd say yes!"

"Well I guess I just blew your mind huh?"

"You sure did."

"Well, where will we be going?"

Dimitri smiled. "It's a suprise Roza."

"How will I know what to wear?"

"You'll know."

Dimitri stood up and offered me his hand. I took and we walked back into the house hand in hand.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I have nothing else planned. I tohught it would take Liss all day to pack, but she woke up early so she's actually finished. I guess we could all go to the movies?"

"Don;t you have a theater in the house?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the movies that just came out this year."

"Okay, I'll go get the car. I'll also tell Eddie so he sends a little more security with us just in case something happens. You go ask if anyone else wants to come. Alright?"

"Okay."

Diimtri went out the garage door and I walked up the stairs to Lissa and Christian's room. I knocked on the door before a snarky what came from the other side.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies?"

"To see what?" Liss asked.

"We don't know yet."

"We?"

"Me and Dimitri."

"Ooh Rose, going on a date with her lover."

"Actually Christian, that's next Friday."

"Oh."

Three... Two... One.

"OMG ROSE! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH DIMITRI?!" Liss screamed as she pulled the door open.

"Yes Liss, I am, but for now we're going to the movies. So come on. I assume Adrian is piss drunk, so we're gonna leave him. We are also going to hit the mall after the movie. Don't tell Dimitri he doesn't know that part yet."

"YAY SHOPPING!" Liss said, jumping up and down. She grabbed her purse and Sparky and ran to the front door. "Rose... are you coming?!"

"Yeah I'm coming." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I just updated my other story, As Long As You're Here, so I WILL be updating this one soon. I just everyone to know that I AM back, and I'm ready to start writing my two stories again. I did change my username to MarnieG26, so I'm letting everyone know that Breebh14 is the same person as MarnieG26. NO ONE has stolen my stories (that I know of anyways) I hope you guys enjoy what I am going to upload in the future.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**XOXO**

**-Amari (MarnieG26)**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"Okay, what should we see? I vote for The Tall Man." I told my group of four. We stood in the movie theater surrounded by security guards. Movie-goers were taking pictures of us and eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Is that a horror movie?" Liss asked tentatively.

"It's listed as a crime, drama, and mystery. It may be a little creepy though. I heard that it's based off of The Slenderman. He's definitely scary. What do you guys think?"

"I'll see what ever you want Roza." Dimitri smiled.

"I vote for The Dark Knight Rises." said Christian.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Batman? I stopped watching Batman movies in the tenth grade."

"What about Charlie St. Cloud?" said Lissa.

"You and your romance. I have an idea. How about we see all three? We start with mine, then go to Christian's and end with Lissa's? After that we can go shopping and then stop for dinner. Is that the plan?"

"I'm down."

"Christian you're not cool. Newsflash, no one says I'm down." I smirked.

"I think we should go with that plan Roza."

"Alright. Liss?" I looked at Liss.

"Ready!"

After I bought the tickets we went into the theater for The Tall Man. Apparently it was based on the Slenderman, and it was really creepy. I held onto Dimitri the entire time. After seeing the movie, we waited for 45 minutes before going to see Batman. Liss and I sat next to each other, whispering during the movie Christian and Dimitri were leaning forward in their seat the entire time. Men, can't live with them, can't live without them. Batman finally ended and we got to see Charlie . Liss and I bawled the entire time, Christian fell asleep, and Dimitri held me. We left the theater at five and headed straight to the mall.

"Liss that was the saddest movie ever!" I said.

"And Zac Efron put so much emotion into it, it was so believable!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian demanded.

"The movie you slept through Sparky." I responded. "Okay we're here. Dimitri, it's about to get a little crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Rose! Victoria's Secret! Let's go, NOW!" Lissa grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the store.

Dimitri and Christian followed. Dimitri blushed at the sight of all the lingerie and I grinned.

"Okay Rose, here, take this, this... this... and this. Now we're going to my section."

"How do you even know they're my size?"

"I checked dummy."

I followed her to her section. After she picked up a few sets out, we approached the cash register. A young girl sat at the register, waiting for the next customer.

"Hi." I smiled. "We'd like these please."

"Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD! You're Rose Hathaway. At the cash register that I work at! And you're Lissa Dragomir! Oh my god, this is a dream come true! Can I have your autographs!? PLEASE!?" SHE SCREAMED.

"Uh sure, I guess." I laughed.

She tore a piece of paper out of a notebook and gave me a pen. I put my signature and Liss did the same. After she finally checked out our clothes, we hustled out of the store.

"Well she was a screamer." I said.

"I know right, but she was too cute."

Dimitri and Christian stood outside the door. We stopped at some other stores, JCpenny's, Aeropostale, Rue 21, and Papaya were a few. We finally finished shopping at Papaya and stood outside the door, surrounded by Eddie and the security team.

"You guys done?" Christian sighed. "My stomach is starving."

"You sound like Roza." Dimitri laughed.

"Ha ha hell. Where should we eat? I'm feeling Applebee's. Anyone else?"

"I like Applebee's." Dimitri said.

"Alright then, Applebee's it is."

We walked out of the mall people taking pictures of us the entire way.

"Hey Dimitri, you want to drive?" I asked.

"Sure."

We finally reached Applebee's. Dimitri was a safe driver and actually drove by the law.

"God Belikov! Could you have gone any slower? I'm practically starving back here!" Christian screamed.

"Oh calm your tits!" I said.

"I drive according to the speed limit. Is that not correct?" Dimitri asked me. Confusion was written all over his beautiful features. It was...cute.

"You're fine Dimitri." I replied.

We all walked into Applebee's. The hostess stood at the podium.

"Hi, welcome to Applebee's. How many and last name please."

"Uh four and Hathaway Mazur."

Her head slowly rose.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! You're Rose Hathaway-Mazur, and your Lissa Dragomir, and you're CHRISTIAN OZERA! I LOVE you guys! OHMYGOD, this is such a dream! That's it... I'm dreaming."

By now everyone was gawking at us. The waitress started to look faint, and Lissa looked at me.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, but she looks like she's about to faint." I told her. "Uh, Cassie? Calm down, we're just normal people, like you and everyone else in here. Do you need a drink of water... or something?"

She started to fan herself. "You know my name. Rose Hathaway-Mazur knows MY name!"

"All I did was read her nametag." I whispered to Dimitri. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, I've got this."

Dimitri walked up to Cassie and looked her straight and the eye. "May we have our table now?" His Russian accent started to come through, and Cassie's eyes glazed over a bit. Hell, my eyes glazed over. His accent sent chills from my heart and staright to in between my legs.

"Uh... um, yeah sure. The table. I'll go get it, I mean take you to it. Right this way." Cassie breathed.

She stumbled-led us to our table. Lissa and Christian sat on side and me and Dimitri sat on the other. We were in the dead center of the restaurant, and everyone had decided to look at us.

"This is great. We're in the very middle of the room." Christian said drily.

"And why is that so bad?" Lissa smiled.

"Cause we're never getting out of here!" he whispered-screamed. "I'm hungry and when I'm full, I like to chillax."

"Well too bad. Now let's order. I'm starving." I said.

* * *

**Okay so this is what I'm going to do. All of my chapters from When the Going Gets Tough are going to be moved to the rewritten version. Then I am going to start updating from there and DELETE THE ORGINAL WTGGT. **

**BUT ONLY AFTER I HAVE TAKEN OUT ALL THE CHAPTERS!**

**So yes, this is an OLD chapter! I repeat, this is an OLD CHAPTER!**

**I'll write soon my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I just updated my other story, As Long As You're Here, so I WILL be updating this one soon. I just everyone to know that I AM back, and I'm ready to start writing my two stories again. I did change my username to MarnieG26, so I'm letting everyone know that Breebh14 is the same person as MarnieG26. NO ONE has stolen my stories (that I know of anyways) I hope you guys enjoy what I am going to upload in the future.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**XOXO**

**-Amari (MarnieG26)**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

Dinner was awkward. Everyone stared at us while we ate. When I laughed, half the room laughed. The waiters and waitresses paid us extra attention and went out of their way to get something simple like a glass of water. Some of the diners took pictures of us while we were eating and even ordered the same thing as us. It was too...too much.

Leaving the restaurant was a hazard itself. People bombarded each other just to get me to sign a napkin or their arm. My hand ached by the time we got in the car. Dimitri kept his promise to me and protected me from the onslaught of fans.

I sighed when we got in the car.

"That was crazy." Dimitri said.

I turned towards him and gasped. I hadn't realized that wasn't used to the attention and crazy fans. "I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were new to this. Oh god you're probably scarred by now! I'm so stupid! Why did I take you out in public? DAMN!"

"Roza? What is wrong? I'm fine. In fact, I enjoyed myself immensely."

"No Dimitri, you don't get it. You are going to be on TV, in newspapers, magazines, everything. Reporters will dig through your past and find anything that they can And twist it to where it sounds horrible or extremely nice. It depends on how fond try are of you. I've had it both ways."

"I haven't done anything except..." He looked farms knowingly.

His dad. Dimitri beat up his dad. Reporters could twist that and make it sound horrible. They often ignored the truth. My face must have showed pure agony because Dimitri caressed my face.

"Roza. It will be fine."

"You just wait until your mother calls you and asks why gossip reporters are saying that you must be a sex slave to the slutty Rose Hathaway-Mazur."

"Hey I'm loving this little romantic talk, but can we go home? I have a lady to please in bed back here. Just saying."

"Christian!" Lissa hissed. "Stop interrupting! Things were getting good!"

"Can you take us home now?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded and started to drive.

I was pretty tired. After eating a buttload of nachos my body was defeated. It was time for sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes as someone carried me up the stairs. I looked up to see Dimitri's warm brown eyes gazing at me.

"Comrade I can walk you know. I'm not drunk."

"What would be the fun in that Roza?" He smirked.

Okay then. I relaxed into his arms and let him carry me into my room. Dimitri pulled my covers back and laid me open the bed. I sighed as I adjusted to the soft feeling of my mattress. I was already half asleep.

"Goodnight Roza." Dimitri said before kissing my cheek and opened the door.

I don't know what caused me to become a crazy lovesick teenager, but I find by want him to leave.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and slightly pulled. He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Yes Roza?"

Good god. That accent was going to make me faint. It sent pleasure all down my body. I couldn't even focus.

"Stay." I whispered. "Sleep here, with me. Please." I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes and prayed that he'd say yes.

Dimitri stared at me...and kept staring. Finally, he smiled. "Let me go change into my pajamas and then I'll come back, okay?"

"Okay." I replied softly.

When he left I jumped out of my bed and went to my drawer. I pulled out some shit shorts and a tank top. I threw them on and put my dirty clothes into the dirty hamper. I combed my hands through my hair and slapped my cheeks a couple of times. I put on a strawberry lipgloss and jumped back under my covers.

Dimitri knocked on the door twice and entered. He smiled and looked at me, realizing that I had changed clothes. I couldn't speak. Dimitri had put on his pajama... bottoms.

He didn't have a shirt on. I almost died of a heart attack. He obviously ha no shame in his body. I wouldn't either if I had abs and very, very nice pecs.

"Is something wrong Roza?" He smirked.

I growled internally. He knew what he was doing to me. Well two can play that game. I gave him my best man eater smile and scooted over to make more room.

"Not at all Dimitri."

He gulped and I smiled some more. Dimitri got into the bed and looked at me. " how do you turn your light off?"

I clapped twice and the room was immediately dark.

"Clap off, very efficient." he praised.

"Saves me from having to get up." I laughed.

Dimitri laughed too and it was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. his body slightly shook the bed and he sounded relaxed. It pleased me that I could make him laugh like that.

"Shall we sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go to bed Roza."

Even though he couldn't see me, I smiled an laid down. A few seconds later, I felt him do the same.

I then realized that there would be a big problem. I could smell Dimitri. He smelled heavenly. His aftershave was drowning me, but in a good way. It fit him perfectly, it was manly, but also smelled like cinnamon.

_'Tonight's dreams are going to be crazy_' I thought before I let my eyes close.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I checked my surroundings. This time, the dream was when he first kidnapped me. I was my tied to the bed- naked, hungry, and exhausted. I had blood trickling down my face. Victor had walked into the room and shown me what I was there for.

I touched my cheeks and felt hit tears on them. I sat up and rubbed at my face. My arms found their way around myself as I say on the bed.

"Roza?"

My eyes were used to the darkness and I turned my head to look at him. He looked confused and cute.

"Yes?" I croaked.

Dimitri immediately sat up. After he looked around the room his eyes landed on me.

"Roza? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I whispered.

"Okay."

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and began to rock back and forth. I leaned my head onto his chest, which was surprisingly soft and hard at the same time.

"I'll take care of you Rose, I promise. He's not going to get you again."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

He moved to release me but I grabbed his arm like it was my lifeline.

"Don't let me go."

He stared at me for a minute and nodded. We laid down and Dimitri began to rub my back. It soothed me. We were cuddled together on the bed. My body folded into his perfectly. His chest was warm and easy to lay on. My eyes closed and I sighed before finally fell asleep, contempt in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

**Okay so this is what I'm going to do. All of my chapters from When the Going Gets Tough are going to be moved to the rewritten version. Then I am going to start updating from there and DELETE THE ORGINAL WTGGT. **

**BUT ONLY AFTER I HAVE TAKEN OUT ALL THE CHAPTERS!**

**So yes, this is an OLD chapter! I repeat, this is an OLD CHAPTER!**

**I'll write soon my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. I just updated my other story, As Long As You're Here, so I WILL be updating this one soon. I just everyone to know that I AM back, and I'm ready to start writing my two stories again. I did change my username to MarnieG26, so I'm letting everyone know that Breebh14 is the same person as MarnieG26. NO ONE has stolen my stories (that I know of anyways) I hope you guys enjoy what I am going to upload in the future.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**XOXO**

**-Amari (MarnieG26)**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I woke up on something warm.. and hard. I looked down and my eyes were met by the best body I had ever seen in my life. My eyes were stuck on his abs and chest. I almost passed out from the sight.

"It's rude to stare Roza."

I looked up, shock probably written all over my face. Dimitri was in my bed. I was laying on top of Dimitri. I was laying on top of Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade." I said, sleepily.

"Good morning Roza." he chuckled. "So what are we doing today?"

_'Well, I would like to stay here and do you, alllll day!'_ My inner sex vixen screamed.

_'Shutup!'_ My inner practical Rose yelled back at her.

"Uhh, Liss, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian are going to Disney today. Yeah, we have to take them to the jet. And then, on Monday I have to go to school." I made a face.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"No! Don't do that! I can't so you can't."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dimitri raised his eyebrow again. I put my hand on his forehead and tried to pushed it back down. We wrestled on the bed and Dimitri ended up on top of me. Our faces were a few centimeters from each other. I looked up at Dimitri's eyes and saw him looking at me too. Our lips met as we closed the distance between us. Our tongues fought for dominance as we rolled around on my bed. Just as things were getting heated, the door opened.

"Hey Rose- oh God, I'm sorry!" Lissa squealed.

Dimitri and I both snapped our heads up and looked at Liss. My face was beet red, as was Dimitri's. I relaized that I was straddling Dimitri. We looked very... provacative.

"Uhh, what did you need Liss?"

"I just um came you tell you that Christian cooked breakfast and that Abe is here."

"Thanks."

We all stared at eachother for a minute.

"Well okay then." Liss said awkardly before she abruptly left.

I looked down at Dimitri.

"Uhhh..." I was at a lost for words. I didn't know what to say.

Dimitri smirked. "How about we both go shower and get changed and then eat breakfast. We can discuss what just happened, later. Deal?"

I smiled him."Deal."

I rolled off of Dimitri. He winked at me and left the room.

"**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMING OUT OF ROSE'S ROOM HALF NAKED?!**" I heard someone screech.

I yanked my door open to see Adrian glaring at Dimitri. Dimitri was leaned against the wall, his arms cross as he glared at Adrian.

"I don't think that it is any of your concern." he said cooly.

"The hell with that! I made it my concern, so start talking!"

Adrian was very small compared to Dimitri, so in a fight Adrian would lose. I don't think that he realized that as he yelled in Dimitri's face. Lissa, Christian, Abe, and Eddie had come up the stiars to see what was going on.

"Rose?"Eddie said. "What's going on?"

"Dimitri slept in my with with me, BECAUSE I ASKED HIM TO, and he was leaving to go take a shower and get dressed when Adrian just starts going apeshit on him. That's what's going on." I decided to leave out the partabout us kissing, they didn't need to know about that yet.

"So Adrian why are you freaking out?" Lissa said.

"He can't just waltz in here and try to take Rose away from me! I staked my claim first! Rose is mine!" he screamed at her.

_What?_ We all stared at him like he was crazy. I didn't belong to anyone.

"Uh Adrian, are you high? Rose isn't dating anyone right now and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like the fact that you are staking claims on her."

I was fed up with them talking about me like I wasn't here.

"_Rose_ does not belong to anyone. I don't belong to Dimitri and I sure as hell don't belong to Adrian. I don't know what alcohol you have been drinking Adrian, but you need to come off it before it gets you punched in the face again. I'm going to go get ready." I turned towards Dimitri. "I'm sorry for him."

"It's not your fault Rozasome people jsut can't handle a little competition." And with that he went into his room, clsing the door behind him.

As I got in the shower I thought about what Dimitri had said. Was he competiting against Adrian for me? Did I really want to be involved in a love triangle? After I blow dried my body and hair, I put on my bra and panties. I sat down in front of the mirror and started on my makeup. I did a smokey eye, black eyeliner and mascara, nude lipgloss, and some blush. I went into my walk in closet and pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a peach/reddish big dipper shirt, and a pair of leather black boots. I sprayed some Coach Poppy on, picked up my bag, and went downstairs.

As I went downstairs, I heard gasps. Dimitri and Adrian both stood in the kitchen staring at me. Adrian's mouth was open, but he quickly closed it when he realized what he was doing. He scowled at Dimitri as he realized that he was staring at me too. My focus was primarily on Dimitri. He had on a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. His hair was let lose in his face and I could smell his cologne from where I was standing. There was a look in his eyes that made me shiver. He stared at me and I couldn't find the power to look away. I couldn't even breathe. Dimitri smirked as if he knew what he was doing and turned and left the room. I fianlly felt like I could breathe again. Adrian glared at Dimitri's back as he walked into the living room.

Lissa came into the kitchen. "Rose what is going on? Dimitri is walking around like he won a war and Adrian is pouting like he just lost his teddy bear.

"I don't know, but I swear, being around Dimitri is killling me. After that kiss this morning, everything he does, I can't help but notice. The way that he stared at me a few minutes ago, I swear I almost had an orgasm. If that's what his lips do, then what can his hands do to me?" I sucked in a sharp breath.

I wasn't afraid of Dimitri, I was afraid of what he was doing to me. I hadn't had these type of thoughts ina long long time. Would Dimitri be the man to break my shell?

"Rose," Liss breathed, "Are you okay? Maybe you should come to Disney with us, it wouldn't do any harm..."

"I have classes and I'm not afraid of Dimitri. It's the power that he holds over me, his eyes, his mouth, his words... they make me want to pass out."

"Okay. Maybe you should eat something. Oh! What happened in your room this morning? You and Dimitri were... you know." she blushed.

"Yeah, I'll eat soon. Last night I asked him to stay with me so he did and I woke up screaming. At first we slept on different sides of the bed, but when I had my nightmare he held me until I went to sleep again. I guess he fell asleep that way too. This morning when I woke up and was ogling his chest. He caught me and told me it was rude to stare and then I told him that I had to go to school. I guess I made a face and he raised his eyebrow-which you know I can't do. I tried to push it back down and we werewrestling on the bed and then we kissed and you came in. Now I'm going to go eat. Then we're going to the airport."

I put some bacon, eggs, and waffles on my plate. Dimitri walked into the room just as I had stuffed two pieces of bacon into my mouth. As he sat down he raised his eyebrow at me again. I just glared. After I could swallow my food and talk like a normal human being, I turned towards Dimitri.

"Hey." I blushed, I couldn't help but think about the kiss we had shared earlier.

"Roza." Just the way my Russian name rolled off his lips made my skin crawl. "Are you ready to talk about what happened earlier?"

"Are you?"

Dimitri smiled at me before soeaking. "Roza, you tempt me, in so many ways..."

"So you're saying?" I asked.

"Rose-Roza, I like you. I like you a lot."

My face was probably beet red by now.

"Dimitri are you sure? I mean, I'm damaged goods, my life is so fucked up, I mean, everything with Victor, are you sure?" I sighed.

"How do you feel about me Roza?" Dimitri asked me. He grabbed my hands and squeezed.

"I like you, I really, really, really like you Dimitri."

He Smiled and blushed. And that makes me happy Roza, it truly does."

We sat at the table smiling at eachother, probably looking crazy to everyone else.

I fiNoshed my food soon after. "Okay Liss go get your bags cause that's going to take us at least forty five minutes to load in the car."

"My bags are already in the car Everyone is packed and ready to go."

"Great. And thanks for taking Tasha with yMy. If she had stayed her I would have committed murder."

We laughed as we walked towards the hummer. Liss joined Christian, Tasha, Eddie, and Adrian in the back of the car. I guess that meant that Dimitri and I were in the front.

"Are you driving Comrade, or am I?"

"You may drive Roza."

i got into the drivers seat and back out of my driveway. Eddie was in a black Honda in front of us with four other guards. There was another I front of him, and two more behind my hummer.

"Hey Lissa? Why was Abe at the house?"

"He said that he wanted to talk to you, but that it could wait until you got back."

"Oh well, okay."

I turned on the radio as I pulled into the highway. Want U Back by Cher Lloyd came on. Me and Liss automatically star singing along to the song. I loved Cher, she was a laugh.

_Hey, boy you never had much game_  
_Thought I needed to upgrade_  
_So I went and walked away way way _  
_Ugh! _  
_Now, I see you've been hanging out_  
_With that other girl in town_  
_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_  
_Ugh!_

"Can people see through these windows?" Christian asked.

I stopped singing with Liss. "No, why?"

"Because you jumping around and singing is hilarious!" he laughed. I saw Adrian chuckle before clearing his throat as if he hadn't laughed.

"That's okay Christian, because at least I don't make weird donkey sounds when I have sex." I smirked.

He paled. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what i'm talking about. It is not my fault if you forget to soundproof the room when you wanna have sex with Liss."

This time Christian blushed. I sat back satisfied. After the DJ announced that _Call Me Maybe_ by Carly Rae Jepsen was about to come on, I quickly changed the radio station. One of Lissa songs, _Lights_, came on.

"Turn it Rose!" she screamed.

"And why should I do that?" I asked her, turning the volume down.

"You know that I don't like to hear myself!"

"Okay we'll take a vote." I said. "Who votes that we let Lissa face her music-literally?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Liss glared at Christian.

"Babe it's time." he said.

"Fine."

I turned the volume back up. I actually thought that this song was amazing and I loved it. It helps that I wrote it. Sometimes I wrote songs for Adrian, Christian, and Liss. I wrote my own songs too.

_Noises, I play within my head_  
_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_  
_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

Everyone was boobing their heads to the beat. This must have reassured Liss because she finally let go of the breath that she had been holding.

"Liss the song is amazing. The songwriter must be amazing! I bet that they're hot!" I smiled.

"The song is good. Who wrote it?" Dimitri asked me.

"I did." I told him. "I've written some of Christian and Adrian's too."

"I learn something amzing about you every day Roza."

I blushed and looked out the window as I stopped at a red light.

We finally reached the airport. I pulled around the back where the jet was parked. We couldn't walk through the airport because perky teen girls would run down Adrian and Christian, and Liss and I would be trapped in a corner by horny guys.

This has happened before. Don't doubt the skills of the fans. They will find you.

I hugged Liss before she got on the jet.

"Remember, use protection. I so do not want little Christians or LIssas running around my house. And have fun. Make sure Adrian doesn't pass out in public. Oh! Don't let Tasha embarrass you, please, just sock her in the face." I whispered in her ear.

"I'll take that into consideration. And you use protection too!" she winked.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know." she said creepily before getting on the plane.

For some reason-or Lissa's obvious staring at Dimitri- I thought that she was talking about Dimitri. Dimitri and I would never have sex. I think. I immediately brushed the thought from my mind. I waved bye and backed up to where I wouldn't get in the way of the jet taking off. When it was in the sky I turned and looked at Dimitri.

"Looks like it's just gonna be us for two weeks Comrade."

All he did was give me his panty dropping smirk and got in the car. I immediately wanted to jump his bones.

This was going to be a l_ong_ two weeks.

Hell this was gonna be a long car ride.

* * *

_**So yeah the songs:**_

_**Lights: Ellie Goulding**_

_**Want U Back: Cher Lloyd**_

_**Call Me Maybe: Carly Rae Jepsen**_

**Yeah this is an OLD CHAPTER. I'm re-updating all of the chapters onto this one document, then deleting the old When the Going Gets Tough!**

**A new chapter will be up pretty soon.**

**I'll write soon my lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. I just updated my other story, As Long As You're Here, so I WILL be updating this one soon. I just everyone to know that I AM back, and I'm ready to start writing my two stories again. I did change my username to MarnieG26, so I'm letting everyone know that Breebh14 is the same person as MarnieG26. NO ONE has stolen my stories (that I know of anyways) I hope you guys enjoy what I am going to upload in the future.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**XOXO**

**-Amari (MarnieG26)**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I was dying. Everything Dimitri did, I could sense it. If he moved, my eyes followed. I just hoped that I wouldn't crash the car while staring at the god next to me. I sighed.

"What is troubling you Roza?"

I looked at Dimitri in surprise. He was gaing at me intently, as if he could see right through my soul.

"I'm just going to miss Liss. She's my sister, my family."

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen my family in a few months. I'm used to them being around."

"Did you live with them?" I wanted to get to know Dimitri more, so I took the chance to find out more about his personal life.

"No, I lived in a condo in Baia, but I did go over every day."

"Aw, are you a a mama's boy?"

Dimitri blushed. "Fact One Roza, I am not a mama's boy, I just love her and will protect her my whole life."

"That's sweet." I smiled. Dimitri was such a great guy, I wish all guys were like him.

"And Fact Two Roza," he said, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I am defnitely a man, not a boy."

He smelled amazing. The pleasure from his whisper went straight to my pussy. My hands tightened on the wheel and I gulped before looking at him.

"I think that that is very obvious." I flashed my man-eating grin, waiting for him to fall under the spell.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

**Roza turned to smile at me, and my pants instantly felt tighter. She was smiling at me like that... that -I'm gonna bring you to your knees with one expression- smile. I was brought to my knees, rather quickly in my opinion.**

**I swallowed and noticed that her eyes looked at my neck as my adam's apple bobbed. She lookeda t my lips before blinking rapidly and turning back to the road.**

**I leaned back in my seat, satisfied that I could have that type of affect on her. I wouldn't have to wait for Roza to be mine.**

**I wouldn't have to wait one week.**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri was killing me. Even the way he swallowed turned me on. Everything about him was a turn on. I had to force myself to stop looking at him before I crashed the car.

We finally arrived back home and I all but jumped out of the car. Eddie was ahead of me and had already unlocked the door, so I just walked right in. Abe was sitting on the couch in the living room. I just stared at him.

"Any reason why you're staring at me?" he said sarcastically.

"Any reason why you're here?" I replied back, just as facetious.

"I needed to speak with you. Privately." he responded, eyeing Dimitri.

I looked at Dimitri. He got my message and left the room, but not before winking at me. I smiled back at him as I sat next to Abe on the couch.

"So what do you need to talk about Old Man?"

"Dimitri."

"What about Dimitri?" I asked. I was truly interested in this conversation now.

"Have you and Dimitri been having any sort of relationship?"

"Dad if you're asking what I think you're asking, then no, I haven't had sex with him." _'Yet.'_ I was mortified. Abe and I managed to dodge the sex talk when I was a teenager. I knew not to fool around and be stupid, and he knew that I knew that. Point blank period.

"Seriously dad, you waited for me just to ask if I was having sex with Dimitri? You could've called to get the answer to that! What do you really want?"

Abe sighed. We both seemed to be doing that.

"Your mother's anniversary is coming up and I just wanted to know how you were feeling about it. Are you still like you were when she passed or are you better than you were back then or...?"

I sucked in a breath. The anniversary of my mom's death was important to me. My mother, Janine Hathaway-Mazur, was a singer like me. She mostly sang country pop music. Like an older Taylor Swift. Her most famous songs was I Hope You Dance and Anyway. She died of gun shot/blood loss.

There are the fans that adore you and the fans that absolutely hate you. A woman that didn't like my mother,for no apparent reason, orchestrated a whole plan just to kill mother. Unfortunately, she succeeded. My mom was shot close to her heart and died in the hospital. Ever since her death Abe blamed himself for her death. He said that it was his fault that he didn't hire more security and have the area checked before she got out of the car.

When she died I fell into a pit of darkness. I was depressed and didn't care about anything else. Abe sent me to a therapist and I was pescribed pills for depression. I got better and moved into my current house. When my mother died, I decided to sing a couple of her songs at a concert that I always held near her birthday. It was my way of ending the concert and coping with her death at such a precious time. I would sing her most famous songs, Anyway and I Hope You Dance. I wrote a song for her, Chinese, that I also performed at the concert.

I snapped back into reality, realizing that I was silent for a few minutes and that Abe was waiting for my response.

"I'll be fine this year. I'm going to do the concert in a few months near her birthday. I've got you, Liss, the guys, and now Dimitri. Everything is going to be fine."

Abe smiled at me. "That's my baby girl."

He enveloped me in his arms and we sat on the couch, just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

* * *

_**So yeah, the songs:**_

_**I Hope You Dance: Lee Ann Womack**_

_**Anyway: Martina McBride**_

_**Chinese: Lily Allen**_

**Yeah this is an OLD CHAPTER. I'm re-updating all of the chapters onto this one document, then deleting the old When the Going Gets Tough!**

**A new chapter will be up pretty soon.**

**I'll write soon my lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. I just updated my other story, As Long As You're Here, so I WILL be updating this one soon. I just everyone to know that I AM back, and I'm ready to start writing my two stories again. I did change my username to MarnieG26, so I'm letting everyone know that Breebh14 is the same person as MarnieG26. NO ONE has stolen my stories (that I know of anyways) I hope you guys enjoy what I am going to upload in the future.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**XOXO**

**-Amari (MarnieG26)**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I was in my room, watching TV. Dimitri had went downstairs to practice in the gym, so I left him to it. That was about four hours ago. I should probably go check on him.

_'Oh please, you just want to see him shirtless and sweaty!'_ I thought.

I scoffed at myself. That wasn't the _only_ reason. I just wanted to make sure Dimitri was okay and ask what he wanted for dinner. I decided to get my lazy ass up and go check on Dimitri.

I descended the stairs that led to the basement. It was usually occupied by some of my guards. Their was a lounge in the corner of the room and a kids playground by it. The wives of the guards and their children were usually in those areas.

The men were crowded around the boxing ring. When I approached it, most of the men looked at me in surprise. The sexiest bastards.

I smirked. "Did you guys think that I was scared to come down here?"

They all gaped. One of them, Guardian Mikhail Tanner, stepped up.

"Uh no Rose, we've just never seen you down here before."

"Today's Sunday so the rest of you won't be eating dinner with me, so I had to come ask Dimitri if he would want anything specific."

"Oh, he's in the boxing ring right now, but he'll be done in a few."

I looked at the ring. Sure enough, Dimitri was in the ring going against Eddie.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I said.

Mikhail laughed. "No. There are a set of rules that everyone agreed on."

"Like?"

"No hitting above the neck, no dick hits, no instigating, just things that would prevent harm to others."

"Okay. That's good."

I suddenly felt like going to the studio. When I was in high school, I joined the dance team as an extracurricular. After my career took off, I didn't have any time for extracurricular activities, so I quit. I did make Abe put a dance studio in the house so I could still keep it up.

"Hey, I'm going to be down in the studio. Do you know where Mia is?" I asked Mikhail.

Mia also danced, so whenever I felt like dancing I asked her to join me. Mikhail pointed over to the lounge. Mia sat talking to his wife Sonya.

"Can you tell Dimitri where I'll be?"

He nodded and I went over to Mia.

"Hey Sonya, Mia."

They both turned towards me with warm smiles.

"What can we do for you Rose?" Sonya said.

"Well, I just wondering if Mia wanted to join me in the studio." I replied, looking at her.

Mia smiled and nodded. "Just let me go get changed."

She hopped off the bar stool and skipped upstairs.

"Would you mind if some of us ladies came to watch?" Sonya asked me. "We get bored watching our men."

"Of course you can come. It's right next to the music room."

I suddenly got an idea that would benefit the wives and their kids. "Hey, why don't I plug in the wall screens and we can play Just Dance with the kids?"

"That's amazing Rose, I'll tell everyone and you go set up. Some of the men might join us too!"

We both grinned at each other likes idiots. Sonya went to the other women and I ran upstairs. I went to the dance studio and placed gym mats on the floor so the little kids wouldn't hurt themselves. I plugged the game into the TV and let it load while I went to the kitchen. I put a case each of Coke, Water, and Juicy-Juice in a basket. I also grabbed some chips, different types of candy, paper plates, dip for snacks. When I went back into the studio to set up all the food. Mia stood in the room.

"What's going on?" she said.

I had forgotten about Mia. She thought that we were going to dance.

"Oh, Sonya is going to bring up some of the kids and their parents and we're all going to play Just Dance and have some snacks. Is that cool?" I explained.

"I love Just Dnace!" Mia screamed.

"Great," I said. "Can you plug in the other two Just Dance games?"

"Yeah sure."

While Mia plugged in the games I set up the snacks and drinks on a table that was already set up. Sonya came in a minute later with most of the childrena nd their moms.

"Some of the guys are coming up after they change." she told me before ushering some of the kids over to the screens.

Mia's daughter Jill came up to me. "Thanks for doing this Rose."

I smiled down at her. "You're very welcome Jill."

She beamed up at me before she ran off to play with her friends at one of the screens.

I suddenly became tired so I sat in a bean bag chair. After leaning back and closing my eyes I smelled the familiar scent of Dimitri's aftershave.

"Hey Comade." I whispered. His aftershave was overpowering. I swear I almost passed out.

I heard the scrape of a chair behind me. Opeining my eyes, I saw Dimitri sitting in a chair.

"Hello Roza." he replied. "You shouldn't lean your head back like that. It's bad for the neck."

With that statement he grabbed my head gently and placed it on his lap. Dimitri began rubbing my neck and head gingerly. His hands were so magical; they made me moan (in my head of course). I was feeling pure bliss. Dimitri chuckled when I moaned outloud.

"Comrade this feels sooo good."

"My sisters used to make me massage their necks, so I learned from experience." His tone was wistful.

Dimitri really missed his family. They sounded really close. He came to America just to protect me, but had to leave his whole family. brilliant idea came in my head. It was September and Christmas was in three months. Dimitri needed his family desperately. I could fly them here, and they could stay until New Years or whenever they wanted to leave. I didn't mind, I had enough room in the house,so they could stay with us. I was on fire today.

I heard Dimitri talking to his mom on Skype. I never knew what they were saying, but I could use his Skype while he was working out.

I had a plan.

* * *

**This is an OLD chapter! After updating the old, I will begin to update the new! Thanks for reading! There are very minor changes to this story, btw!**

**I'll write soon my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**-Amari (MarnieG26)**


End file.
